


Twister

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Misha Collins, Twister - Freeform, ticklish misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha convinces Jensen to play a game of Twister with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

"I can’t believe you talked me into this." Jensen groaned, stretching his left arm across the mat on the floor to reach the green dots.

Misha chuckled lightly in response, his flexibility giving him an edge in this game, “It’s not my fault you’re just a sore loser.”

Jensen glared, but as Misha stretched his arm up to reach the green dot, a wicked idea of how to win popped into the younger actor’s mind. Jensen shifted his weight onto his left arm and reached the other up to tickle Misha’s exposed underarm. 

Misha about jumped out of his skin. “JEN! Don’t you dare.” He glared at his friend.

"This is stupid. So I’m making it more fun." Jensen laughed evilly, tickling and poking all over Misha’s stretched out side. Misha giggled and squirmed, trying his best to maintain how he was posed on the mat.

"Jehehehensen no! Stahahahop it you ch-cheheater!" Misha couldn’t hold out very long and finally collapsed on himself in a dramatic heap.

"Looks like I win!" Jensen grinned. And then suddenly his hands were on Misha again, poking and tickling and teasing. Misha gasped and then fell into a fit of laughter.

"Okahahahay you win! Stop! Plehehease!!" Misha cried, wiggling and flailing hopelessly beneath the larger man.

"I dunno…" Jensen pondered.

Misha screamed out a laugh when Jensen’s fingers slid under his shirt and scribbled deliberately against his stomach. Jensen smirked…until Misha managed to lunge forward and push Jensen off, flipping the two of them over so he was the one on top. 

Jensen’s eyes bugged out when he realized he was the one screwed now.

"We’ll see who’s the winner now.." Misha grinned evilly, setting to work on Jensen’s sides. Jensen squealed and fell into a hopeless laugh, knowing Misha wouldn’t go easy on him in the slightest.


End file.
